


Set

by FaithlessBex



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, depowered archangels, not quite AU, teenage girl archangels, water polo stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithlessBex/pseuds/FaithlessBex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small snippet in the life of the now teenage human archangels. Raphael plays in her first water polo game</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seraf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraf/gifts).



> I apologize if I've totally butchered headcanons friend. And, you know, butchered characters.

“Set! Set set set!” The dark skinned girl called, fighting off the girl trying to slip around her. Suddenly, there was a ball just within her reach. With a grin, Raphael got a hand under it, twisting and throwing the ball full force into the upper right corner of the goal. It slammed against the backing with a sound like thunder. The buzzer sounded as all the girls swam back to half-tank, game ending 6-1. Suddenly, Raphael was swarmed by high school girls, clinging to her and practically squealing.

She huffed a laugh out, shaking free of them to get out. “Yo, Leah, nice job.” Her head turned, not able to wipe off the wide grin from her face at her sister’s approach.

“Thank you, Gabrielle.” She looked around, smile falling ever so slightly. “M-Joan?”

“Got called into work. She said she’s sorry she couldn’t make it. Lu… well, you know how she’s been since we came here.”

“Yes…” Biting back a sigh, she pulled Gabriel into a hug, ignoring the noises of protest as she got her sister covered in chlorinated water. “It means a lot that you came, Gabrielle. I need to get back to the team but once we’ve gotten dressed, you and I can grab something to eat.”

Gabriel nodded, allowing Raphael to retrieve her towel – mostly unnecessary, as she had just used Gabriel for that – and join the other girls for their team meeting.

Once she was dressed – underwear, bra, sweatpants, and a sweatshirt only – she tracked down her sister. “Change of plans. We’ve got some stuff at home still. Also, I snagged you a cupcake from one of the team moms. Eat it.” She shoved a bright blue frosted cupcake at Raphael just as her stomach growled. She ate as they walked, brushing damp hair out of her eyes every so often. “I think this is good for you, ya know. You’ve been a lot less… short tempered since you started. And you look like you’re actually having a lot of fun.” Gabriel shook her head. “Joan’s got her jobs and crew, I’ve got my stuff… Now if only we could get Lu to find something to do that’s not, you know, illegal maybe Dad would see that we’re trying. Maybe… he’d give us our full powers back. I wanna go home.”

Raphael opened the door to their house as she answered. “I do as well. But it will happen when it happens. As it is…I have learned a lot about trying to rush things that should not be. Live for now, for who we are, not for who we were.”

“Good advice.” Michael’s voice carried from the kitchen. “Now sit down at the table. Dinner is almost done.”

“And don’t worry.” Lucifer’s called, obviously annoyed. “She didn’t burn everything this time. Take the food out, will you?”

Raphael and Gabriel shared a look before settling around the dining room table. Michael came out, a bowl of spaghetti, a tray of garlic bread, and a bowl of salad carefully balanced in her hands. “I wanted to apologize for having to miss your game so I made dinner.”

“You tried to make dinner. I stopped you from burning our house down.” Lucifer disagreed, finally joining the rest of them. So, Leah. You kill anyone? Electricity and water, after all. Dangerous mix.”

“No, though one girl may have some impressive bruises on her ribs tomorrow.”

That night, comfortably squished between Gabriel and Michael, Raphael smiled softly. This humanity business wasn’t too bad, it seemed.

**Author's Note:**

> Water Polo terminology:  
> set - the person set up right in front of the goal, generally the one making the most shots. The most dangerous position, constantly fighting the set defender.  
> half-tank - the middle of the pool, all the players line up there after a goal has been made.
> 
> Names:  
> Joan - Michael  
> Leah - Raphael  
> Gabrielle - Gabriel  
> Lu - Lucifer


End file.
